


Jamboree King

by wicked3659



Series: Light me up again [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Swearing, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Romance, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked3659/pseuds/wicked3659
Summary: Approaching their five year anniversary together as a couple, Ray is disappointed by Fraser's news. Frustrated, he decides to take matters into his own hands for a change. For better or for worse.
Relationships: Benton Fraser & Ray Vecchio, Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski, Stella Kowalski/Ray Vecchio
Series: Light me up again [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148477
Comments: 14
Kudos: 12
Collections: Flower Crown Day 2021





	Jamboree King

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to [feroxargentea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feroxargentea)  
> for her excellent beta

**Inuvik, Early March 2005**

“Hi, Ray.”

“Benny! What the hell? It’s great to hear from you. How’s the great white north treating you?”

Smiling into the phone, Fraser shifted in his seat and glanced around the quiet RCMP detachment. “It’s treating me well, Ray. Still white, the snow hasn’t started melting for the spring thaw yet, but I expect it to start changing soon. How are you?”

“Oh, you know. Running a bowling alley isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. I mean, I enjoyed it, but after a few bad months, we decided to cash in and change careers again. I told you I was working for myself now, right?”

“You did, Ray. A private investigator, if I’m not mistaken.”

“Right, right. It’s good, really took off. Seems there are a lot of people in Florida in need of some investigating. Lucky me, huh?” 

“Indeed. I’m glad the venture has proven fruitful, Ray. I always knew you enjoyed detective work, even when you complained about it.”

“Yeah, yeah. Guess I never could fool you,” Ray said, laughing. 

Fraser paused and licked his lower lip, hesitant to broach the subject for which he had actually called. “How is Stella?”

“She’s great. She’s gone back to work for the Florida State's Attorney. Making waves already.”

“And you’re happy?” Fraser asked tentatively. 

Ray was quiet for a moment. “Yeah, we’re happy, Benny… What’s this about? Kowalski treating you right? If he’s not, you just say the word and I’m on the next flight up there, you know that, right?” 

“Of course, Ray. I shouldn’t have to keep convincing you that Ray Kowalski is good to me. He did leave his entire life to come up here, after all.”

“He retired, Benny, after nearly getting himself killed. That can mess a guy up, if you know what I’m saying.”

“I do, Ray, but he was already planning on moving up here. I did try to explain.”

“I know, I know, and I didn’t want to believe you. I stand corrected, okay? You can stop saying I told you so.” 

Fraser ducked his head with an amused smile. “I would never--”

“Don’t you even start pulling that innocent Mountie crap. You enjoy telling people I told you so,” Ray said, laughing brightly. “So what’s the deal? Why’d you call?”

“I can’t just call you?”

“Well, of course you can, Fraser, but you never call for no reason. It’s either somebody’s birthday or something has happened that you want to tell me about. You never call just to chat, that’s just not you. That’s more my thing and Kowalski’s thing, and you rarely ask if I’m happy, because you know damn well me and Stella are great. I tell you every chance I get.” 

“That you do, Ray, and I am pleased to hear it each time.”

“So what gives? What’s on your mind?”

Letting out a soft sigh, Fraser rubbed his left eyebrow. “It’s more that I need some advice.”

“Advice? You? On what?”

“How to break some bad news to somebody that you care about. That you love.”

The silence on the other end of the phone was palpable, and Fraser tensed, waiting for Ray’s response. 

“What happened, Benny?” Ray’s voice was all business now and Fraser winced slightly. “What’s going on?”

“It’s, well, that is to say, I’m going to have to disappoint someone I love and I’m not sure how to do that...tactfully.”

“Oh my God…” Ray’s voice dropped to a whisper. “Tell me you’re not dumping Kowalski, because if you are, so help me, I can’t promise I will be able to hold Stella back from killing you, Benny.” 

“Oh God, no! Of course not!” Fraser paled at the thought. “Nothing could be further from the truth, Ray. I would never--”

“Alright, alright, I get it, nobody’s breaking up. Fantastic. So what is it you do want to tell him? You’re not hurt, are you, or sick or anything?”

“Nothing so severe, no.”

“Then what is it? Come on, Fraser, you’re killing me here.”

“Well, as you know, this is Ray’s first spring in Inuvik, and I had agreed to take a week off so we could spend it together and enjoy the spring festivities here. A sort of celebration of sorts. We have been together romantically for five years in April, so I wanted to do something special.”

“Sure, that makes sense. Figures Kowalski is a romantic sort. Always knew you were,” Ray teased. “Let me guess, you can’t do it?”

Fraser wilted in his seat, a frown creasing his forehead. “No. Constable Schofield has contracted a bout of pneumonia and is off sick, and Constable Mackenzie is away in Whitehorse visiting family, while Constables Bowen and Peters are on long patrols. There will be only myself, Inspector Frogham and Constable Philips on duty here in Inuvik, so I’ve had to cancel my leave, at the Inspector’s request.”

“So you want to know how to let Kowalski down gently, huh?”

“If you please, Ray. As you know, my experience of true romantic, intimate relationships is sorely lacking, and given that we were long distance for quite some time, it has been an adjustment for us both. Ray has been looking forward to our week together and I’m concerned he won’t react well to my news.”

Ray scoffed. “Of course he won’t, Benny! Look, you can soften the blow all you like—I recommend some kind of baked sugary treat with chocolate and coffee, the good stuff, by the way — but be prepared to be in the doghouse for a few days.” 

“The doghouse, Ray?” Fraser balked. “Surely not. The temperatures outside for even just one day are--”

“I don’t mean literally, you big idiot! Like, you know, you’ll be sleeping on the sofa rather than in the bedroom, if you get my drift.”

Fraser paused and thought for a moment. “Ah. Oh dear.”

“Yeah, oh dear.”

“There’s no preventing his disappointment, then?”

“Benny, the guy wants to spend time with you. If this were me and Stella and she told me she had to cancel time off with me for work, I’d be pissed, you know? I’d get it, and I’d know it wasn’t just her fault, but it’d still suck. He’s not going to be happy, but he’ll get over it. It’s not your fault. Sounds like you’re just short-staffed.”

“He’ll really get over it, Ray?”

“Yes! What do you think, you think he’s going to get pissed off and ditch you?”

“Well--”

“Jeez, Benny!” Ray sighed down the phone. “Man, I love you like a brother, but you’ve got to have more faith in people who love you. Ray isn’t going to leave you over this, okay? He’s been a cop, he gets it. He’ll be upset, maybe annoyed, but he’ll understand and you’ll move past it. Just promise to make it up to him and let him be mad, okay?” 

Fraser nodded meekly, even though Ray couldn’t see him. “If you’re sure, Ray.”

“Sure I’m sure, Benny. Don’t worry so much. Remember, chocolate baked goods and great coffee will help soften the blow. Don’t let your wolf eat them all before Kowalski gets to them, though.”

“Understood. Thanks, Ray.”

“Anytime. Look, I gotta go, got an appointment in a bit. It’ll be alright, trust me, but let me know how it goes?”

“I will do. Thank you kindly.”

“Yeah, don’t mention it. Later, Benny.” 

Putting down the phone, Fraser took a deep breath and nodded. Feeling somewhat more sure, he stood up and donned his Stetson and pea coat. “Dief, come, if you please,” he said, motioning to the wolf under his chair, who whined in protest. “We have to go to Miriam’s to get some chocolate donuts.”

Dief was up like a shot and yipped excitedly. 

“No, they’re not for you, they’re for Ray. You know you can’t have chocolate. But if you keep quiet regarding what I talked to Ray Vecchio about until I’ve had a chance to talk to Ray, there might be a danish in it for you.”

Dief grumbled a little but wagged his tail and nudged Fraser’s hand encouragingly. 

Tipping his head slightly, Fraser nodded. “Thank you kindly. Let’s go before they’re all sold out.”

****

When Ray opened his eyes, giving up the pretense of still being asleep, he shivered at the cold air of the bedroom touching his uncovered skin and snuggled further down into the nest of blankets. He stretched out an arm and patted the bed blindly, and then peeked his head out to peer at the empty place where Ben should have been. Rubbing his face groggily, he mumbled to himself and sighed when he spied the time on the clock. It was seven-thirty in the morning, on a Saturday. Why in the hell was Ben out of bed already? It was ruining Ray’s perfectly good plan of ravishing a Mountie before breakfast. 

He could hear Ben in the kitchen, quite obviously chatting to Dief and, from the wonderful smell, preparing said breakfast. Pulling a face, Ray pushed the blankets off and sat up. “Why can that man understand words like germane but not what a lie-in means?” he grumbled to himself as he got out of bed and padded sleepily to the bathroom. Persuading Ben to get one fitted was one of the best things Ray had ever done and he silently thanked Past Ray for his persistence as the hot water of his shower warmed his chilled skin. 

Once finally dressed, his hair spiked messily, he ventured into the main room and leaned against the doorway of the kitchen with his arms folded, watching Ben fuss over the stove. “Do you have any idea what time it is, you crazy Mountie?” 

Ben turned, smiling. “Of course, Ray, and good morning. Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah. Would have been better if I’d woken up next to my man-furnace and enjoyed some lovin’, Mountie style, before I had to get up, though,” Ray complained halfheartedly. He grinned when Ben poured him a cup of coffee and tipped in a couple of the Smarties Ray loved. “I know we talked about lie-ins on the weekend, Ben. What gives?” he continued, planting a brief, affectionate kiss on Ben's lips as he accepted the offered coffee cup and took it back to the kitchen table. He looked up in time to see Ben tug at his ear and lick his lower lip, and his eyes narrowed suspiciously. Uh oh, that couldn’t mean anything good. “Come on, out with it.”

“Out with what?”

“Whatever’s wrong.”

“There’s nothing wrong per se, Ray.”

“Quit stalling, Ben. You have tells, so spill.”

Blinking, Ben sighed and came to sit opposite Ray at the table, placing a plate of donuts between them without a word. 

Eyeing the donuts, Ray sipped at his coffee and pinned Ben with a ‘tell me or I’ll kick you in the head’ glare. “Don’t make me ask again.”

“I, ah, well, that is to say, while technically nothing is wrong, I do have something I need to tell you that isn’t, well, it’s not good news.”

Ray’s eyes widened and he sat up straight, his hands gripping his cup tightly as he lowered it to the table. “Are you breaking up with me?”

“What?” Ben spluttered, looking as stunned as Ray felt. “God, no, Ray. Why would that be the first thing you think of?” 

Ray relaxed and sagged back into his chair, gulping another mouthful of coffee for his nerves. “Habit. You’re giving me donuts and you made the expensive coffee. I wasn’t a detective for my looks, Ben.” 

“Yes, I was hoping they would soften the blow, as it were.”

“Blow? Are you sick?” 

“No, Ray, I’m perfectly fine.”

“Then what the hell is it? God, if you don’t come clean, like, yesterday, I’m going to get heart failure worrying about it. You can’t do this to a guy who’s been shot in the chest, Ben.” He pointed an irritated finger at his partner. 

Ben looked down at the table, his mouth turned down at the corners, his eyes sad. “I have to work next week, Ray.”

Ray pressed his lips together and scowled deeply. “You said you had it off,” he replied, his tone clipped. 

“And I did, but Constable Schofield has come down with pneumonia. He can’t work, and that leaves just three of us on duty at the detachment. I tried, Ray. I’m sorry, I know you were looking forward to it.”

“This is bullshit!” Ray snapped. “You’re always covering for everybody else. Everyone else turns to you and you say yes, but you want one week, one damn week to spend with your partner, and it’s no can do. Is it because I’m a guy? If it is, I’m going to kick Inspector Frogman in his fat head!”

Tugging at his ear again, Ben shook his head. “It’s Frogham, Ray, and no, our relationship has nothing to do with it. The Inspector was most apologetic when he asked me.”

“Wait, hold up.” Ray held up a hand and stared at Ben’s worried face. “He asked you and you said yes?” 

“I couldn’t well refuse, Ray. He asked out of courtesy and he is my superior officer. It would be irresponsible to leave only two officers on duty here, especially with the Muskrat Jamboree plans already underway.” 

“I don’t believe this.” Ray ran a hand through his hair and downed his coffee. “This is just like you. Doing everything for everybody else, without thinking there’s not just you that you have to consider anymore. There’s an us, in case you’d forgotten. You could have asked him to find someone else, somebody could have come up from Yellowknife or Fort Pearson. It’s a week away, Fraser. You could have tried.”

“You’re angry,” Ben whispered, ducking his head sheepishly. 

Gripping his cup tightly, Ray took a deep breath and lowered his voice. “I’m not angry.”

“You called me Fraser.”

“All right, fine, I’m a bit pissed off. Can you blame me? I’ve been talking about this for weeks and you just let me go on about it like an idiot.”

“I am sorry, Ray. Getting cover at the start of spring is nigh impossible, which is why I booked it several months ago.”

“Yeah, fat lot of good that’s done,” Ray shot back belligerently. 

“I am as disappointed as you are.”

“Yeah, right.”

“I am, Ray,” Ben insisted. “I wanted to spend this time with you. I was looking forward to it. I knew how disappointed you’d be, but I really didn’t have a viable choice without putting my colleagues at risk. I promise to make it up to you.”

Ray growled and shoved his chair back, feeling the knot of his disappointment in the pit of his stomach. “It’s my first spring here, Fraser. It’s our fucking anniversary next month – when you’re on patrol, I might add. We needed this,  _ I _ needed this. This sucks.” He got up and washed his cup. 

“It does indeed suck, Ray,” Ben replied quietly. “Can I make you feel better at all?” 

Ray got on his boots and coat and grabbed a donut before heading to the front door. “No, I just need some space,” he said miserably. Biting down on the donut, he let out a noise of surprise at the taste of warm, sweet chocolate on his tongue. “You got me chocolate donuts? Miriam’s?” 

Ben just inclined his head with a small nod, looking like Ray had shot Dief or told him he was leaving forever. Ray wasn’t sure which would be worse for Ben; either would likely destroy them.

“They’re my favorite,” he said.

“I know, Ray.”

Feeling like the biggest jerk, Ray huffed. “Look, don’t worry, I get it, it’s work. I’m just disappointed. I’ll get over it. Thanks for the donut. I need to go walk it out. I’m not mad at you.”

“Yes you are, Ray.”

“Okay, I am, but not a lot. It’s fine. It’s not your fault you’re down three Mounties. I’ll be back in a bit.”

“Ray, I... be careful.”

Hating the catch of Ben’s voice, Ray closed his eyes momentarily, then left their cabin.

****

Sitting on a cold rock on the bank of the small lake at the edge of their land, Ray gazed out across the frozen surface, squinting as the sun peeked over the horizon and cast a warm glow over the snow-covered land. It was stunningly beautiful up here and yet so wild it frightened him down to his core. One wrong move in this wilderness and you were dead, finito, gone, in a box, and yet Ray had never felt more alive. 

Moving up here to be with Ben after nearly four long years in Chicago humping the job by himself had been a no-brainer. The job had nearly killed him anyway, so his body wasn’t complaining that he wasn’t jumping off rooftops anymore. Besides, loving Ben had always come easier than being a cop. Ray had been in Canada over six months now and had settled in far more quickly than even Ben had expected. He’d gotten all the immigration papers squared off pretty early on. That whole submarine fiasco had gone a long way in securing his residency. Then he’d gotten a job at the airfield, thanks to Gunther, and spent the winter months learning how to fly, maintain and repair light aircraft. 

No, Ray had no regrets about upping sticks and emigrating to Canada to be with his Mountie, but sometimes, sometimes he wished Ben still thought of them as partners. Being lovers and intimate partners was greatness; Ray wouldn’t give it up for all the coffee and Smarties in the world. However, when it came to relationship stuff, decision making and being a couple – being partners like when they’d worked together – Ben tended to make the executive decisions and then tell him later. Ray hated it when Ben pulled that shit, and he did all too often. 

Ray knew, he  _ knew _ it wasn’t a conscious thing Ben did, but the man was so used to being independent, thinking only for himself and making decisions based only on what he thought, that he just forgot to consider Ray until after the fact and then acted like Ray was being unreasonable when he got annoyed. Thankfully, this time Ben seemed to realize that his decision to cancel his leave would have consequences. In fact, it spoke volumes as to how much he had listened to Ray rant about it, that he’d anticipated Ray’s anger and had taken steps to soften the blow. 

Rubbing his temples with the heels of his hands, Ray swore softly. He felt like the biggest jerk on the planet. Remembering Ben’s face as he’d told him the news and then when Ray had left the cabin, he knew Ben hadn’t been kidding about being just as disappointed as Ray was. Ben had seemed genuinely upset at the situation. “God, I suck,” Ray grunted, and pushed up to standing. Trudging back to the cabin, he decided that for once he was going to make the executive decision. Not that he was going to let Ben off the hook that easily, but he was definitely going to put some plans he’d had for a while into motion, and for once he wasn’t going to consult Ben on any of it. Ben, being the Mountie he was, would certainly figure out something was going on, but Ray would make sure he’d learn nothing else until Ray was good and ready to tell him. Smirking to himself, Ray figured that would be punishment enough for his control freak of a partner. 

****

“Ray!”

Wincing at the relief in Ben’s voice as he stepped into the warm cabin, Ray gave Ben a peck on the cheek as he passed. He hung up his coat and kicked off his boots before flopping onto the sofa. “Hey.”

“You were gone quite some time,” Ben stated, his face pinched with concern. “I thought--”

“What? That some caribou had carried me off?” 

“Well, that’s just silly, Ray.”

Grinning, Ray shrugged. “Could happen. Wildlife is freaky big out here, Ben. Might be a mutated caribou.”

Ben stared at him with sheer befuddlement. “And you might be unhinged.”

“Yeah, you might be right," Ray smirked. 

"Are you alright, Ray?"

"I’m good. You’re not off the hook, but the chocolate donut helped.” 

Ben came to sit beside Ray and clasped his hands in his lap. “Please let me know how I can make it up to you, Ray. If you require me to sleep on the sofa, then I understand.”

Looking at Ben sharply, Ray frowned. “The sofa? Where the hell did you get that idea from? Why wouldn’t I want you in our bed?” He sat up and eyed Ben warily. “Do you not want to share the bed with me because I got angry?” 

“No, not at all, Ray. If I had a choice, I would share my bed with you every night for the rest of my life. I just thought that, given your justifiable anger toward me, you would rather--”

“Rather what? That you didn’t sleep with me?” Ray got up and began pacing. “Are you actually unhinged?”

“Not that I’m aware, no.” 

“That’s a slippery slope, Ben, sleeping on the sofa, left out in the cold. Stella did that to me and I am not going down that road, not again, so if you think that’s what’s happening here then you are R-O-N-G wrong. Are you hearing me, Fraser?” 

“Oh dear.” Ben tugged his earlobe and looked down at his feet contritely. “It’s just that when I asked for advice on how to deliver bad news to you, Ray explained that using baked goods and coffee you enjoy would help lessen the impact of the news, but that when one was mad in a relationship then I should expect to be in the doghouse, so to speak, and that would normally entail sleeping on the sofa.” 

Ray stopped his pacing in front of Ben and looked up at the ceiling with exasperation, planting his hands on his hips. “Ngh, I’m going to jump Bogart all over that man’s face.” Crouching down in front of his partner, he tucked a finger under Ben’s chin and lifted his face to look him in the eye. “Taking advice from Vecchio on how to break bad news to me, not buddies, Ben. However, I do appreciate the thought and attempt. But let me make it clear, we have problems, we talk about them. We know better than anyone how not talking ends up. We did the time and the distance, Ben, we did the not-talking off and on through those four long-ass years apart. No way am I going through that again. So, we have bad news, just be honest, okay?”

Ben nodded, biting his bottom lip, his blue eyes shimmering with emotion. “Understood, Ray, thank you. However, I worry that my lack of experience being in a relationship is trying for you at times.”

“Hell, yes! You drive me crazy, Ben, but I love you and no amount of crazy is going to stop me from wanting you near me. Especially in our bed, not unless you like living with a Raypopsicle, got it?”

Finally smiling, Ben took hold of Ray’s hand and kissed it. “Got it.”

“I will never say no to chocolate donuts, though,” Ray added with a playful grin. “Or good coffee. That one, Vecchio called right.”

Chuckling softly and leaning in to steal a sweet kiss, Ben rested his forehead against Ray’s and inhaled deeply. “So noted.” 

“Freak,” Ray said affectionately, kissing the corner of Ben’s mouth before moving to claim a deeper kiss. 

When they came up for air, Ben gazed at him earnestly. “So we’re...?”

“I think so, yeah.”

“Good.”

“Greatness.” Ray grinned widely before kissing his Mountie again, this time pushing him back against the sofa and climbing onto his lap. 

****

“Hey, Gunther.” 

“Hi, Ray. Didn’t think I’d be seeing you at work today. Everything okay?” 

Ray waved off his concern. “Yeah, sure. I’m not here to work, Ben’s just in town grabbing some groceries. I actually wanted to ask a favor while he’s busy. You know pretty much the whole town, right?” 

“I do my best, eh,” Gunther said, grinning. “The wife says I have the gift of the gab, and if she had a loonie for every time somebody said hello to us when we go into town, she’d be a millionaire.” 

“The way I hear it, you’re as bad as Ben, knowing everybody’s names and all their neighbors.”

Gunther preened proudly. “Well, the Cessna needs looking at, if you’ve got a few minutes? Then we can talk about what I can help you with.”

Shifting, feeling slightly awkward, Ray removed his hat and ruffled his hair, spiking it up unconsciously. “Sure. Is it the right propeller again?” 

“You know it.” Gunther shook his head. “Just needs a tweak, and you know you have the touch with these beasties.” 

“Show me.” Ray took off his gloves as well and tucked them into his coat. His aptitude around engines meant that he’d picked up the aeronautic engineering of Gunther’s precious Cessnas and his Robinson R44 light helicopter quickly. Gunther had offered him a job once he’d completed his engineering course back in Chicago the previous year, and Ray had been working for his tour company ever since he’d arrived in Inuvik. It was a great job; maintaining Gunther’s light aircraft while also taking flying lessons was the most fun Ray had had at work. Gunther also volunteered for the local search and rescue, so Ray was vital in ensuring all his vehicles were in peak condition. 

Climbing up onto the wing of the blue Cessna, Ray lifted the paneling and got to work with Gunther. 

“So what is it you wanted to ask me, Ray?”

“Well, you know that celebration thing happening next week? The, uh, jambo...thing.”

“The Muskrat Jamboree?” 

“Yeah, that. I wanted to know if I could host a dance.”

“Sure. I mean, you’re running the dancing, aren’t you? Miriam was excited you volunteered to help out. We’ve never had a dance, but it’ll be nice. The kids’ll love it.” 

“Miriam roped me into helping with almost all of it, I think,” Ray said, laughing. He pulled on the wrench, tightening the bolt above the propeller. “But I wanted to do something special…you know, organize a surprise for someone.”

Gunther grinned unrepentantly. “You mean Benton, eh?”

Ray just gave him a look, not in the mood for Gunther’s gentle teasing about their relationship. Most folk in town were politely mute, if they had nothing nice to say, and Ray rarely heard anything negative directed towards him and Ben. Gunther was the only one who openly teased him about it. Ray didn’t mind; he would have found it weird if Gunther stopped. If he was perfectly honest, it kinda made him feel normal, accepted, and that was definitely a feeling he liked. 

Laughing, Gunther slapped his arm. “Out with it, Ray. What are you thinking?” 

“Well, turns out Ben has to work.” 

“Oh, no way.” Gunther’s smile vanished. “I thought he’d gotten the week off.”

Ray shrugged as he closed the panel on the plane and sat back on his haunches. “They’re short-staffed. He had to cancel it.” He tried to keep the bitterness out of his tone but probably failed, given the sympathetic look Gunther was throwing his way. “It’s fine, there’ll be other times.”

“Yeah, but you were excited about this. Wasn’t it a special occasion or something?” 

“Anniversary, of a kind.”

“No way. How long?”

Ray managed a small smile. “Five years together. You know, as a couple, not just cop partners.” 

“Ray,” Gunther said, grinning. “That’s fantastic! But I tell you, if it were me, and I had canceled on Helen, I’d be buried in the Mackenzie Delta.” 

Ray rubbed his face, before remembering he had oil on his hands and cursing. “It’s not his fault. Schofield’s got pneumonia, and Frogham asked him. He couldn’t say no.”

“Aye. It still sucks, though.” 

“Yeah, it does.” Ray jumped down from the plane and looked at Gunther. “Thing is, I think Ben was as cut up about it as I was angry, so I decided I wanted to do something for us instead. You know, make the decision he keeps thinking he has to make alone, for once. You know how he gets.”

Gunther nodded, chuckling. “Benton is nothing if not stubborn.” 

“Right, so I want to surprise him, organize a few things, and, um... I don’t want him to find out.”

Gunther’s eyes lit up and a mischievous grin spread across his face as he pointed a knowing finger at Ray. “I see. You want me to run interference, eh?” 

“Something like that, yeah. Could you? I mean, I know it’s a small town and he’s a damned Mountie and all, but you think it’d work that we’d be able to keep it a secret?” 

Gunther nodded, putting an arm around Ray’s shoulders and guiding him to his office. “Come get a coffee with me and tell me what you’re planning, Ray. I know that look.”

“What look?”

“That look. That one in your eye,” he said, laughing. “If it is what I think, then we’re going to need all hands on deck keeping this from your partner. Benton will know something is up, though. That can’t be helped, him being a Fraser, eh.”

Agreeing with a grunt, Ray couldn’t argue with that. “Nothing gets past him, that's for sure. That’s why I need your help.”

“Miriam and Helen, they're going to be so excited. You need them in the know. Together we can work the town, no problem. This is going to be more fun than that time Willy Fields thought he could outrace Johnson McNally on the dogsled and kept crashing into the snow banks. Raced up and down town for weeks leading up to the Jamboree, scared the tourists, pissed off the Mounties. It was crazy, Ray, let me tell you. This, though, this is going to be so much better.” Gunther grinned. “I can’t wait to get started.” 

****

“Ray?” Ben called.

“In the garage!” Ray shouted back. A few moments later, Ben appeared at the doorway, dressed in his coat and boots over his long johns. Ray gave him an approving once-over. “Aren’t you cold? Wait, who am I kidding, this is you we’re talking about. You probably thawed a path on the way over here.” He snickered in amusement at himself. 

“Ray, why are you up so early?” 

Smirking faintly, Ray didn’t address the mild concern he heard in that question. He rarely got up earlier than Ben during the week, but this week he was mixing things up. Routine was the silent killer, after all. “Got stuff to do. Wanted to look at the snowmobiles and then head into work. Gunther has a new project to work on.” 

“I see.”

At Ben’s perplexed tone, Ray looked up from his cross-legged position on the floor beside the snowmobile. “Go on, go get ready for work. I’ll be in in a bit.” 

“Right you are, Ray. Do you want me to prepare you breakfast?” 

“Nah, just get the coffee going, would you?” 

“Of course.” Ben hesitated at the door. “Will you be in before I have to leave?” 

Ray hummed absently and then fiddled with the engine of the snowmobile. “Will try to be. Call in before you go, though. You know how distracted I can get around engines.” He threw Ben a grin. 

Giving him a slight nod, still looking somewhat confused, Ben returned to the cabin to get fully dressed. 

Ray smiled and shook his head. His Mountie sure did struggle with other people mixing up his routines. Ray really did have things to get done, though. Making sure the snowmobiles were working was the first item on his list. Couldn’t have snowmobile racing at the Jamboree without top-notch snowmobiles. Ray wasn’t going to be the American who lost the snowmobile race. He resolved to ease Ben’s worry in a little while; it wouldn’t do to have a fussy Mountie watching him extra closely this week, of all weeks. It was like being undercover, in a way, and that, Ray was very good at. 

****

Ben looked up when Ray popped his head around the door of his office. “Ray! I wasn’t expecting you.” 

Grinning, Ray stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He held up a paper bag and winked. “I brought lunch. You know, to make up for missing you at breakfast.”

Smiling softly, Ben cleared some paperwork from his desk so Ray could put the bag down and pull out the sandwiches. “You didn’t have to do that. It’s perfectly fine if you’re occupied in the morning. I was just surprised, that’s all.”

“Because why in the hell is Ray up at ridiculous o'clock in the morning, right?” 

“Now, I didn’t say that, Ray.”

“You thought it.” Ray chuckled and held out a warm sandwich. “Made fresh about twenty minutes ago. Miriam said if you don’t pop in later, she’s going to pop you in the head.”

“Really?” Ben raised an incredulous eyebrow. 

“Okay, she might not pop you, but she wants you to call in, say hi. Said she hasn’t seen you since you bought me donuts. Which I assured her I liked, by the way.” 

Shaking his head and thumbing his eyebrow, Ben let out a soft sigh. “Privacy of course was an afterthought, I take it?”

Laughing before taking a large bite of his sandwich and perching his butt on the edge of Ben’s desk, Ray shrugged. “Hey, you wanted to live in a small town. No secrets in small towns, Ben. Nobody ever tell you that?”

“I suppose it wasn’t ever something I had to worry about previously.”

“Oh sure, I get that, you think there was nothing to tell, but I know for sure the whole town knew about you, Benton.” Ray clicked his tongue over the T in Ben’s name deliberately, with a smile. 

“What are you implying?”

“Not implying nothing. Telling you that the town talks about you. Most of them know you as Benton, that nice young Mountie who followed in the famous footsteps of his father and then vanished off to Chicago on the trail of his father’s killers to bring them to justice. You have a reputation, Ben, and they can’t wait to ask me how you are when they see me in town. It was annoying at first, but then I figured out that they sorta adopted me by association, so I just rolled with it.”

“You rolled with it?”

“Yeah, you know, roll. I’m cool, down with the local gossip.” 

“Oh dear.”

Ray grinned at Ben’s mildly affronted expression. “Relax, nobody talks that much. They mostly just ask how we are, but many of them are very fond of you.” He finished his sandwich and leaned over Ben’s desk, his fingers teasing loose the knot of Ben's tie. “You done with lunch?”

“Yes, Ray, why – oh.” Ben stopped as he caught Ray’s eye, and his own eyes widened with realization. His voice dropped to a huskier note as he closed the distance between them, his lips brushing against Ray’s as he spoke. “I’m at work, Ray.”

“Know that. You not got a lock on your door or a closet we can hide in?” 

Swallowing, Ben shook his head, his eyes fluttering closed when Ray pressed his lips tenderly against his. 

“You sure you can’t be a little naughty in here?” 

Ben groaned deeply, betraying his obvious struggle with temptation. The sound of it sent shivers down Ray’s spine and he kissed along Ben’s jaw slowly, his thumb caressing Ben's lower lip. 

“I’m sure, Ray. The walls are hardly soundproof.”

“I can be quiet.” 

Ben drew back slightly, with disbelief written all over his face. “In what universe?” 

“Not my fault you like it when I make a lot of noise,” Ray teased.

“God, Ray, what are you doing to me?” Ben kissed him again, deeply, their tongues meeting and exploring languidly as his hand came up to cup the back of Ray’s head. He froze when Inspector Frogham could be heard returning to the detachment outside his office. “Ray…” he whined needily. “We can’t.”

Ray groaned with mild frustration but smiled and pulled back, deliberately licking his lips. “Oh well, guess we’ll have to wait, then,” he replied playfully, pushing off the desk. 

Ben sighed and shook his head, straightening the hair that Ray was pleased to have mussed up. “Stanley Raymond Kowalski, you are a cruel man.” 

Ray ran a hand through his own hair, laughing. “Just softening the blow by reminding you of what you have to look forward to later.”

“Soften the blow for what, Ray?” Ben was instantly concerned, much to Ray’s bemusement. 

“I have to work a bit later. Got to do something for Gunther. Maybe finish around seven or eight. Think you can manage to stay out of trouble at the cabin while you wait for me?” 

In spite of his evident disappointment, Ben gave him a warm smile. “Oh, I am more than certain of it, Ray.”

“Good. I’ll see you later, Ben.” Ray turned to the door but stopped when Ben called his name. Looking over his shoulder expectantly, he met Ben’s intense and still heated gaze. 

“I love you,” Ben said.

Grin spreading across his face – Ben rarely openly shared his feelings publicly and it always gave Ray a warm fluttery feeling when he did – Ray gave him a nod. “Love you too, Ben. And hold that thought,” he added with a wink.

****

Frowning at his flower garland, Ray couldn't figure out how to get it to stop falling apart, and he was rapidly losing patience. "God damn it!" He flinched at Helen's sharp look and waved apologetically at the questioning eyes cast his way from the other volunteers as he tried again. 

"Need a hand?" Helen asked, coming to stand by his table. 

"Make it stay," Ray implored, holding up the garland of yellow and white flowers. His hands were stained with pollen and he glared at the mess of flowers, which looked like something a kid had mashed together.

Chuckling, Helen carefully lifted the flowers from Ray's hands and twisted them around so the stems looped together. Then, with a length of colored string, she tied them off. "There you go. Perfect." 

"You made that look so easy," Ray grumbled, gesturing at the broken stems scattered around his worktable. "They keep breaking. Guess I'm just too heavy-handed." 

Helen shook her head and patted his shoulder. "It just takes practice. Remember, I do this every year. Try another one," she encouraged. 

Ray grunted but picked out another set of plants, this time drawn to the petals that were white with purple tips, and the dark pink flowers.

"You have a good eye for which flowers look nice together, eh."

Feeling buoyed by the compliment, Ray flashed her a grin. "Thanks. My mum was big on having flowers around the house when I was younger. Guess I just got used to what worked well together." He chewed his lower lip as he gently twisted the flowers around the twine and then looped them together. "Aha!" 

"You got it!" Helen clapped her hands. "Here, you hold it and I'll tie it off." 

Ray held it out while Helen secured it. Then he looked at it with pride once it was done. "Nice. So, what's that, three down, thirty thousand to go?" he quipped.

"Hardly, Ray," Helen said, laughing. "Thirty thousand, indeed. We just need enough for the decorations and the flower crowns."

"Flower crowns?" 

"Yes, for whomever is crowned King and Queen of the Jamboree." Helen beamed. 

"Sounds like a prom." 

"Oh, nothing of the sort. It's to recognize the hard work put into the festival, or whoever has helped around town over the winter. You never know, Ray, you might be crowned. You've been a great help organizing it this year and it's your first one too." 

"Can't let the side down," Ray said, shrugging. "Living with a Mountie kinda forces you to be a good neighbor and all, even if you are a grumpy former flatfoot from Chicago."

"Oh, Ray, nobody thinks that of you. Well, except perhaps Gunther." Helen laughed brightly. 

"He gives as good as he gets, so fair's fair," Ray pointed out. "Besides, Ben's got a rep in town. I'm not going to be the one to tarnish it." 

"You couldn't possibly, Ray. Benton has always been involved in the community when he's been here." 

"See what I'm up against?" Ray said, grinning.

"But you've carved out your own place in the short time you've been with us that's just as valued and appreciated," Helen continued fondly. "You sell yourself short, Ray Kowalski. My Gunther speaks highly of you."

"He does, huh?" 

"Yes, he does." She squeezed his shoulder and smiled warmly at him. "Benton's a lucky man." She leaned closer, with a twinkle in her eye. "And if he doesn't like your surprise, I'll kick him in the head, eh?" 

Ray let out a barking belly-laugh at that. "Thanks, Helen, I needed that." 

Helen was chuckling herself and picked up some more flowers. "No problem. Now get to work. Thirty thousand flower garlands won't make themselves." 

****

Ben was busy at the stove when Ray got home, and Ray couldn't help but smile fondly at Ben pottering barefoot around their kitchen. "You waited for me?" 

Blinking at him, Ben tilted his head slightly with a small smile. "Of course, Ray. I wanted us to have dinner together, like always." 

Ray shrugged off his coat, rolling his eyes. "You just want to make sure I'm eating, and you don't think I will if you don't eat with me." 

Ben gave him a one-shouldered shrug, his mouth twitching. "Well, that too."

"Pushy Mountie," Ray mock-grumbled as he sat down and pulled off his boots. 

"As you like it, Ray," returned Ben in a playful tone. "It'll be ready shortly, if you want to wash up." 

"Nah, I'm good."

"But I thought you were working with Gunther?" 

"Not with him, helping him out. Doing him a favor." 

"Ah." Ben came over and gave Ray a chaste kiss of greeting as he placed a coffee on the table. He let out a small moan when Ray cupped his cheek. “My mistake,” he murmured softly against Ray's lips. Pausing with a frown, he tilted his head and sniffed Ray’s throat, then took hold of Ray’s hand and smelled it intently, much to Ray’s amusement. “I smell perfume,” he declared with a confused frown.

Ray grinned, shaking his head. “Perfume? No, not perfume, Ben. You can smell flowers.”

Pulling back, the confusion written all over his face, Ben canted his head curiously. “Flowers tend to be one of the base components of many perfumes, Ray.” 

Deciding to put him out of his misery, Ray stood up and snaked his arms around Ben’s waist. “I was helping Helen with the flower garlands for the Jamboree. She was down a few extra hands. I managed to get pollen all over mine. Must have touched my neck and face. I washed them, but I guess there’s no getting anything past those super Mountie senses of yours, eh?” 

Relaxing a fraction, Ben smiled. “Hardly super, Ray, simply well-honed.”

“Ray-honed, you mean.” 

“That too.” Ben smiled into Ray’s playful kiss. 

Ray jerked back suddenly with a slight frown of his own. “Wait up, you thought it was perfume? Like I’d been hanging around a woman too closely, perfume?” 

“I, ah--”

Eyes widening, Ray stared at Ben, his mouth hanging open. “I don’t believe it. You did!”

“The thought of anything untoward never crossed my mind, Ray,” Ben replied quickly when Ray scowled at him. “I trust you. It’s just you are rather blond, and American, and that makes you a unique individual up here in the territories. Inuvik, while small, is still large enough for any woman who doesn’t know you or me to take an interest. It is not outside the realm of possibilities, Ray. You are an attractive man, after all.”

Ray blinked several times at Ben’s nervous blithering. The scowl on his face melted into a smirk and then a bemused smile. “You were jealous, huh?” 

“Perhaps a little, Ray.” Ben squeezed Ray’s waist. “We spent so much of our relationship apart, that I’m afraid I’m rather possessive when it comes to you.”

Fending off his own insecurities, Ray asked tentatively, “So you didn’t think I was messing around? You’d tell me if you did, right?”

“Of course, I would, Ray, and no, the thought never crossed my mind. I think it’s admirable that you’re pitching in to help with the festivities, especially given that we can no longer attend together. I am aware they’re not normally your kind of thing.” 

Letting go of a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, Ray nodded and settled back in Ben’s arms, pressing close to his solid warm body, his chin resting on Ben’s shoulder. “Good, cause you gotta know, I would never do that to you.” 

Petting Ray’s hair and nuzzling his throat, Ben hummed. “I know, Ray. I trust you,” he repeated, touching a tender kiss just below Ray’s ear, resting his cheek against Ray’s as they held each other. 

Ray swayed gently, moving Ben with him, content to remain like that for a bit longer. Moments like this, he clung to desperately. They’d waited too long to have this, to be together, to know that no matter what, the other was waiting at home for them. He smiled and touched Ben’s forehead with his own, meeting Ben’s loving gaze. “Dinner’s going to get burned.” 

Chuckling softly, Ben kissed Ray’s nose and reached over the stove to turn off the heat. “Dinner can wait, Ray." 

Ray didn't argue as Ben proceeded to kiss him senseless for a long time. When they finally came up for air, Ben took him by the hand and led the way to their bedroom, closing the door behind them. 

****

Over the next few days, Ray found himself so busy that he didn’t get to see Ben much at all. It hadn't been his intention to get so caught up, but he wanted things to go right, to not fuck up this one thing he wanted to do for Ben, for them both. It was too important, and he kinda wanted to prove to Ben that he could also make the big important decisions for them as a couple, that Ben wasn't alone in this partnership of theirs. 

However, between him fixing up the town's dog sleds, helping build the fences for the Jamboree areas – having Ben suck the splinters out of his fingers had been the best unexpected reward for his efforts that day – and Ben's duty, they got perhaps an hour together in the evenings before Ray, exhausted, called it a night. On top of that, he was practicing flying for his pilot's exam. So once he'd finished work of an evening, Gunther would take him up and let him build up his flight hours. 

Usually too sleepy by the time he got home, he entirely missed the worried gazes of his partner as he kissed him goodnight, and was tucked up in bed asleep by nine. He so thoroughly wore himself out every day that when Ben joined him in bed, all he could manage was to snuggle closer and curl an arm around his partner before falling right back to sleep – if he woke up at all. 

Ray didn't think much of it, as he tended not to when he was busy. He simply got stuck in and everything else fell by the wayside. He missed Ben but hadn't realized it had become an issue. Ben never said anything, after all, which Ray didn’t learn until after the fact was not a measure of greatness. Ben didn't talk when he was getting upset; he became tense and withdrew. Unfortunately, Ray was oblivious to his turmoil, until he came home late on the Friday night and announced that his pilot's exam was that weekend in Yellowknife and he'd managed to snag a morning flight out. 

"You're going to be gone the whole weekend, Ray?" Ben said, rubbing his eyebrow. 

Ray tensed, sensing that all was not well in Mountieland. "Well, yeah, the exam is late Saturday. I have to fly down, get registered, go through all the safety protocols. It just made sense to fly down in the morning, stay overnight and fly back Sunday." He didn't mention that he also had an errand to run. He needed to pick up part of his surprise and he wanted to leave himself enough time in case anything needed altering or it wasn't quite ready. He was pretty confident, but proper preparation and all that. 

Ben frowned, not meeting Ray's eyes. "Ah." 

"Ah? What's ah?" 

"It's merely a sound of acknowledgment, Ray." 

Uh oh, Ben was snippy. "Come on, out with it." 

"Out with what, Ray?" 

"What's bothering you." 

"There's nothing--" 

"Don't pull that crap with me, Ben." Ray pointed a finger at his partner. "That ‘ah’ was more than just a meaningless noise, and it's written all over your face that you got a problem. So, out with it. Communication, Ben. We talked about this, remember?" 

"Yes, you're quite right." Ben sighed. His frown deepened as his tongue darted over his lower lip, and he cracked his neck. 

An expert at reading Ben's body language, Ray braced himself. 

"Given the disappointment you evidently experienced as a result of my news last week, and now your recent changes in behavior and scheduling, and after considering all potential mitigating factors you have previously mentioned, I can only arrive at the conclusion that you are in fact still, how shall we say, disgruntled, and are delivering what you believe to be a justified measure of avoidance. I would, however, for my own repose, like to know how much longer said evasion is likely to continue." 

Ray blinked owlishly. "Huh?" 

Mouth pressing into a grim line, Ben practically straightened to attention. "You're avoiding me, Ray, and for my own peace of mind I would very much like to know how long you intend on doing so." 

"Avoiding you?" 

"Yes." 

"Why in the hell do you think I'm avoiding you? More importantly, why the fuck do you think I'm still mad from a week ago?" 

"Ray, given the extent of your disappointment, it is not unreasonable to assume that you might still be harboring some resentment towards me or the situation, as it were." 

"So what? You think that because of that I'd go out of my way to avoid you, to make you feel like crap?" Ray's upper lip curled with agitation. "You really think me so petty?" 

Ben balked and shook his head. "You know I don't think that of you, Ray. I just--" 

"--Just think I'm avoiding you, when I've told you several times I've been busy and that I'm fine, we're fine, every single time you've asked me. But, surprise surprise, you don't listen, you don't pay attention to what's right in front of you. You don't trust." 

"You're not being fair, Ray."

"Oh, that's rich! I get told I'm being avoidant, but I'm the one being unfair. That really butters my muffin," Ray snarled, starting to pace. 

"Ray, you just informed me that you're traveling to Yellowknife over a weekend that you knew I had off work. You didn't tell me, you just booked your ticket. You didn't ask if I wanted to join you, if I wanted to be there to support you through your exam, which gives the impression you didn't want me to come. What am I supposed to think?"

Pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes, Ray growled impatiently. "You're supposed to think, hey, Ray got excited about being ready for his pilot's exam, and that he's been so busy helping the town prepare for their spring whatever the fuck that remembering you actually had a weekend off being a Mountie slipped his mind. So, no, he didn't ask if you wanted to come, but all he could think about was how he'd missed you this week and how it's really going to fucking suck that he can't see you next week either." He glared at Ben and jabbed two fingers through the air. "You're supposed to think, hey, Ray, my best friend, my life partner, loves me, would never hurt me, moved his whole life to Canada to be with me, and I, for once in my emotionally repressed life, will trust him even when all my Mountie senses are trying to tell me that he sucks. That's what you're supposed to think, Fraser!" 

Ben swallowed and stared at Ray like he'd been socked in the jaw, and it made Ray's insides twist painfully. 

"Ray, I--" 

"Don't, just…" Taking a deep breath, Ray clenched his fists to stop them from shaking and couldn't look Ben in the eye. "Fuck." Turning and grabbing his coat, he marched to the door.

"Ray! Please don't--"

Holding up a hand, Ray stopped Ben mid-sentence, hating the uncertain, desperate note in Ben's voice. "I'm sorry I yelled. I just need..." He stopped and looked up to meet Ben's near-panicked eyes. "I'm going to town for a bit."

"All right, Ray," Ben whispered hesitantly. 

Ray sighed. "Ben, you gotta trust that I'll come back, otherwise what the hell are we doing here?" 

Licking his lips, Ben jerked his head in a quick nod. "I trust you, Ray."

Ray wanted to take Ben in his arms when he heard that tremble in his voice, but he held firm. They both had to get on the same page or it would never work. It would be him and Stella all over again and there was only one way that could end. He and Ben weren't going down that road, not if Ray Kowalski had anything to do with it. "Okay, good. You better be with me on this, Ben. I need you to be with me."

"I…I'm with you, Ray. I'll see you later?" 

"Right, good." Ray rubbed his face tiredly. "I'll see you later, Ben. Don't wait up."

"Ray…" 

Hesitating, the door open, his hand tight on the doorknob, Ray glanced over his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry,” Ben said. “I just thought--" 

"The worst, Ben. You assumed the worst-case scenario and thought very little of me. That has to change. Partners have to trust each other, or…" He hesitated and met Ben's miserable gaze. "Or there is no partnership." He witnessed Ben visibly pale at his words. Ray hated that he'd put that look on Ben’s face but he needed him to understand. Feeling sick, he ducked out of the cabin before he changed his mind.

****

Later that night, Ray came home and entered the dark cabin quietly, toeing off his boots by the door. He gazed at the low fire that Ben had kept lit in the living room for him, and let out a grateful sigh as it warmed his skin. Gently placing the paper bag from Miriam's on the table, he looked down at Dief curled up on his bed when the wolf whined at him. Bending down, he petted the wolf’s head affectionately and held up a danish. “For the morning, alright? Not before.” He snickered when Dief licked his face before settling back down with his head on his paws. 

Standing up, Ray stored the danish and other goodies in the breadbox and headed towards the bedroom. There was no light, which meant Ben had gone to bed. It was just past ten o'clock, not too late, but Ray knew how Ben got after they fought. Where an argument tended to get Ray fired up, ready to fight or move, it had the opposite effect on Ben. 

Moving as quietly as he could through the room, Ray glanced over at the bed, unable to make out more than a shadowy lump of blankets in the darkness. Slipping into the bathroom, he stripped down to his boxers and brushed his teeth before heading back out. With his eyes slightly more adjusted, he could see that Ben had curled up on Ray’s usual side of the bed, his back to Ray. Ray’s heart melted at the sight. It was easy to forget sometimes that beneath that dutiful Mountie exterior was a man who, at times, was as vulnerable and needy as Ray was. It was a comfort, in a way, that Ray wasn’t the only headcase in this duet of theirs. 

Sliding beneath the blankets, he sidled up to Ben and brushed his fingers lightly down Ben’s arm and side. Kissing his shoulder, he settled behind him, not expecting the soft inhale, nor the murmured, “Ray?” 

“M’here,” Ray whispered. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

“S’okay, Ray. Would rather you did,” Ben mumbled sleepily. “M’sorry I got upset…”

Ray pressed closer, his arm curling around Ben’s middle, squeezing gently. “No, don’t be. It’s just part of being human, Ben.”

Making an acknowledging noise, Ben found Ray’s hand with his own and held it tightly. “I don't mean to doubt, Ray. I do trust you, I just--”

“--Get scared,” Ray whispered, kissing the nape of Ben’s neck and burying his nose in Ben's thick hair. 

“Yes.” 

“I get scared too.”

“You do?”

“Sure I do. This ain’t my first rodeo, Ben. I know how quick things can spiral, can turn bad. I don’t want that for us. I know it’s hard for you to adjust to being with someone like this, but I promise what you see is what you get with me, Ben. No head games, no not talking when you’ve pissed me off. And you will piss me off, Ben, just like I’ll piss you off sometimes.” He paused and grinned a little when Ben didn’t disagree with him. “Like when I leave my socks on the floor and can’t find them.”

“Or your dirty dishes in the sink?” Ben asked with faint amusement.

“Right.” Ray smiled and shifted so he could lean over and kiss Ben’s cheek. “But I won’t treat you like crap to make you feel bad. I might say things when I’m angry, but I won’t go out of my way to hurt you, Ben. You gotta believe that.”

“I don’t want to hurt you either, Ray. But I fear that my own shortsightedness will drive you away. I know I’m not easy to live with.” 

Closing his eyes and resting his cheek against Ben’s, Ray held him more tightly. “Nobody is, but you’re never gonna drive me away. We’re partners, you and I.”

“A duet?”

“Exactly.” Ray smiled and kissed the crook of Ben’s neck where it met his shoulder. “We fight, we talk it out, we make up, we let it go. Constant work in progress.” 

Ben huffed a soft laugh and gently pushed back against Ray’s body. “You make it sound so simple.” 

“The more we do it, the easier it gets,” Ray replied softly with a smile, well aware of his intentional double entendre. 

“You have more faith in me than I have in myself.”

Nibbling Ben’s ear affectionately, Ray hummed. “I have faith in us, Ben.” 

Ben squirmed against him and let out a breathy moan. “Ray?”

Kissing down Ben’s neck, Ray licked over the pulse point and playfully nipped at Ben’s skin. “Mmh?” 

“Which part of the work in progress are we at right now?”

Splaying his hand over Ben’s smooth stomach, stroking his fingers lightly up and down, Ray continued kissing and licking Ben’s neck and shoulder. “Oh, we’re heading straight for the making-up part, I think.”

“Does this part happen to include, ah, physical intimacy?” Ben asked innocently, his breath hitching when Ray’s hand slid lower. 

“Oh yeah, a whole hell of a lot of physical intimacy.” Ray grinned, not buying Ben’s innocent act for one second. “Clearly, I don’t need to ask if you’re okay with that.” 

Ben turned to lie on his back and tugged Ray down for a heated kiss. Gasping when their lips broke apart, he gazed up at Ray, his hips rocking up eagerly. “Well, that can’t be helped, Ray. Not with your hand doing tha--oh my!”

Ray chuckled and continued to stroke Ben slowly, plying him with sweet, playful kisses. “Nah, I make you lose all your big words, that's how I know,” he teased. 

“God, Ray!” 

Laughing warmly, Ray loved feeling Ben writhe beneath him, his breath shortening to pants, his strong hands clutching Ray tightly like Ray was a life raft and Ben was drowning. “Oh yeah, you’re  _ very _ okay with this.” 

“Oh Ray, Ray, Ray, Ray, please!”

“I got you, Ben. I got you.”

It wouldn’t always be the solution to their fights, but right now it was what they both needed. Talking more could wait until morning, when they were both less distracted by other, more pressing matters.

****

The next morning, Ray was woken up by a rather amorous Mountie kissing his way down the length of his body. "Jesus, Ben!" He gasped, when that talented tongue dipped into a few places that had his toes curling and his hands grasping at the sheets. 

"Problem, Ray?" 

Peering down, finding Ben gazing up at him with bright blue eyes and the barest hint of a smug smile tugging at his lips, Ray moaned and dropped his head back onto his pillow. "God, no. No problem, go nuts." He snorted a laugh at his wording and reached out to run his fingers through Ben's messy hair. 

Yep, Ben was definitely getting the hang of making up after a fight. Not that Ray wanted more fights – he did not, arguing with Ben was horrible – but if he could get Ben on board with all the sex afterward, it would make all the talking they needed to do so much easier. 

****

“Hi, Benny. Didn’t I tell you to call me and let me know how things went with Kowalski?” 

“You did, yes.”

“So why am I only hearing from you now, over a week later?” 

Rubbing his eyebrow, Fraser sat down on the sofa with a sigh. “I’m sorry, Ray, it’s been a…busy week,” he prevaricated.

“Uh huh. So how did it go?” 

“He appreciated the chocolate donuts and the coffee, Ray.” 

“Good. Kowalski’s easy,” Ray said, laughing. “You sorted it out, then?” 

“Yes, we discussed the issue of my leave and being unable to take it.” Fraser hesitated. “He understood.”

Ray was quiet for a moment and Fraser could hear another voice in the background, probably Stella’s. “What aren’t you telling me, Fraser?” 

“Why would you think there’s anything more to tell?”

“I know you, I can hear it in your voice. Come on, this is me you’re talking to here, Fraser. You okay?”

“I think so. Ray’s in Yellowknife this weekend.” The statement hung in the air and Ray waited for him to continue. Fraser closed his eyes as he searched for the right words to explain how he was feeling. It was a constant source of frustration for him that he still, even now, found expressing himself so very difficult. “I...I think I inadvertently made things worse, Ray.” 

“Okaay,” Ray hedged. “Did you guys have a fight?” 

Fraser wilted, and cracked his neck, swapping the phone to his other hand. “Yes, it was my fault.” 

“Takes two to argue, Benny.”

“I know, but since I told him of my revised schedule, he has been excessively busy and we have barely spent any time together. So when he came home yesterday evening and told me he was going to Yellowknife for the weekend for his pilot’s exam, I may have, um…well, that is to say, I, ah…” Fraser sighed. “I accused him of still being angry with me and subsequently avoiding me.”

“Rookie mistake," Ray responded simply." You didn’t ask him why he was so busy all week?” 

“Of course I did, Ray. More than once.” 

“And what did he tell you?”

“He told me that he wasn’t angry and that we were fine, he was just busy helping out with the Jamboree preparations.”

“And he gave you reason not to believe him?”

“Well, not as such, no. I simply allowed his excessive schedule and him booking his tickets to Yellowknife without talking to me about it beforehand to fuel my concerns.” Fraser frowned. “It all seems rather silly, now that I’m explaining it.”

“These things often do, Benny,” Ray agreed sympathetically. “So what did he do?”

“Understandably, he got angry. He left the cabin, returned later.”

“Did you talk?” 

“It was late, Ray.”

“So did you talk?” 

“Ah, um, well, we, uh…we talked, of a kind.”

Ray made a gagging noise. “Ah ah, okay, no details! So you talked this morning, right, before he went to the airport?” 

“Um…”

“Benny!” 

“We didn’t get much time. He left quite early and I wasn’t sure what to say in these circumstances. He didn’t approach the subject either, I am not completely at fault, but I fear my reticence made things worse. He seemed, not upset by my attempts to maintain a cheerful front, but--”

“Disappointed, frustrated?”

_ Ray fidgeted in the passenger seat. “So I’m only there for one night, you probably don’t need to call. Unless you want me to let you know that I got there okay?”  _

_ “As you say, Ray. We were apart for several years without knowing each other’s whereabouts from one day to the next. I’m certain we can survive a night,” Ben replied cheerfully. He’d been trying to maintain a positive front all morning. Fear and embarrassment kept him from bringing up the previous evening and Ray seemed increasingly reluctant to broach the subject. _

_ Ray gave a short nod and pursed his lips. “Right, good. Okay then. I’ll, uh, see you on Sunday, then.”  _

_ “I’ll see you Sunday, Ray. Good luck in your exam.”  _

_ “Thanks.” Ray turned as he got out of the car. “Ben, I wanted to say…uh…” He looked at Ben for a long moment.  _

_ “Ray?” _

_ “Nothing, it’s not important.” He let out a sigh and ducked his head back down before closing the car door. “Ben, you know I love you?” _

_ “Of course I do, Ray, and you know that I love you.” _

_ “Right.”  _

_ “Have a safe flight.” Ben watched Ray leave and tried to ignore the tightness in his chest that Ray hadn’t seemed all that convinced of his returned affections. It was probably just his insecurities gnawing at him again, but he couldn't shake the curl of dread churning in his gut.  _

“Resigned,” Fraser finished meekly. 

“Oh, Benny, Benny, Benny, Benny, what am I going to do with you two?” 

“Ray?” 

“You need to call him. Now.” 

“But, he said there was no need. Also he has his pilot’s exam in the morning. It’s already late Saturday. I would only be a distraction.”

“You don’t think he’s sat in some hotel room right now, being distracted to hell wondering what you’re thinking and if you’re okay and where he stands?” 

“Hearing from me won’t make things worse, then?”

“Christ, Fraser, no. You are exactly who he wants to hear from right now. Trust me on this. His exam is the last thing on his mind.”

Fraser’s eyes widened. “Oh dear.”

“Call Kowalski, Fraser,” Ray repeated firmly. “If you don’t, you’re going to have to face down an angry Stella. It’s taking all my charm as it is just to stop her from booking a ticket up there right now.”

“Stella heard our conversation?”

“Would I do that to you, Benny? No. She lives here and she’s a smart lady. It’s not hard to figure out your side of the chat. So, call Kowalski before she does and persuades him to come to Florida for an extended visit.” 

“Right you are, Ray.”

“I mean it, Benny. She’s glaring at you through me. There isn’t any part of this that I’m enjoying or imagined being part of my life. So, get your Mountie ass in gear and call your boyfriend.”

“Alright. Goodnight, Ray.”

“Yeah, night, Fraser. Good luck.” 

Lowering the phone, Fraser looked up at Dief when the wolf barked twice at him. “Oh, please, don’t you start. I’ve told you before, Dief, these things are far more complicated for people. Ray is not a wolf. He would not appreciate me pinning him down and biting him.” 

Dief growled and barked again. 

“No, it would not solve a lot of problems. Honestly, you’re becoming increasingly unhinged in your old age.” He dialed Ray’s number and held his breath as it rang a few times before he heard Ray’s voice. 

“Ben?” 

“Hi, Ray.” 

Ray cleared his throat. “Is everything okay?” 

Frowning at the worry he heard in Ray’s voice, Fraser bit his lower lip. “Everything’s fine, Ray. I...I missed you. I wanted to hear your voice.” He smiled at Ray’s soft chuckle.

“Yeah?” 

With Ray’s smile evident in the lighter lilt of his voice through the phone, Fraser couldn’t help but smile too. “Yes.” His smile fading, he fiddled nervously with a loose thread on his shirt. “I also wanted to talk about last night.”

“Ben, it’s okay--”

“Ray, I avoided the issue this morning out of my own insecurity and that wasn’t fair to you. When it comes to communicating my feelings effectively, you have been right all along, and I want it to change. I want to improve, but it will take patience and I cannot do it without you.”

****

Ray stretched languidly on the bed and yawned sleepily. Ben had already gone to work, it being Monday and all, but the welcome home he’d received last night more than made up for waking up to an empty bed. He grinned at the memory of Ben’s heated kisses and tender caresses. They had definitely been on the same page last night and it had been sheer greatness. 

Getting up and ready for work, Ray felt more settled after their long chat on Saturday night. It had been like old times, when he’d been in Chicago and Ben had been here and they'd had long phone calls until one or both of them fell asleep. Turned out that Ray wasn’t the only one who got insecure about their partnership. Ben was carrying a lifetime of emotional baggage with him that was holding him back. He might not have had a messy divorce in his past, but there were plenty of hurts and abandonment issues that were making him gun-shy. That he had called Ray and talked it out, though, had meant more to Ray than he could put into words. It didn’t matter that Vecchio had been the one to encourage it. Nobody could make Ben do anything he didn’t want to do, and he had picked up the phone and called. 

To Ray’s utter astonishment, Ben had been the one to initiate the conversation and admit that his distrust and fear were becoming detrimental and that he needed Ray’s help. It took guts to admit that about yourself, and even more so for a proud man like Benton Fraser. Ray could hardly remember another time where Ben had admitted he was wrong or asked for help. It just wasn’t in his nature. So for him to have opened up like that to Ray meant everything. Ray smiled at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. His was the face Ben trusted, wanted to spend his life with, and Ben was willing to do what it took to ensure their partnership not only worked but thrived. 

Brushing his teeth and pawing thoughtfully at the rough stubble on his chin, Ray shrugged and decided to forgo shaving for another day. He only had to work with Gunther today; there was no need to make himself look pretty. This was going to be his first time taking customers on a flying tour and he was admittedly a little nervous. Gunther had had no doubts about Ray passing his exam and had booked the tour under Ray’s name before he’d even flown to Yellowknife. 

“Alright, pitter patter, Kowalski,” he urged, as he combed his hair up and ran his gelled fingers through it, styling it the way he knew Ben liked. “Still got it,” he said, grinning at his reflection, and headed out. Maybe he would surprise Ben at lunch again, see if he couldn’t talk him into leaving the detachment for a little bit. After last night, he figured his chances were high.

****

For the rest of the week leading up to the Jamboree, Ray distracted himself from his growing nerves through work. The tours were great, the tourists were fun, if annoying sometimes, and he enjoyed it for the most part. Gunther kept teasing him about how much attention he was getting, every chance he got. Ray couldn’t find it in himself to be annoyed, not even when Gunther did it in front of Ben one evening. Not when it resulted in having his hands full of a possessive Mountie, intent on making him forget all about the attention from tourists, several times over.

Distractions only went so far, though, and before Ray knew it, it was Friday. The Jamboree tended to start early on Friday evening and last all weekend. Ben had to work through most of it but he’d promised to try and attend on Sunday. Ray had already spoken to Inspector Frogham, though, and was looking forward to hearing Ben’s good news that evening. His plan was coming together nicely. It really helped that many folks in town were so fond of Ben and had wanted to get involved.

Gunther had given Ray the day off so he could get to the Jamboree early and help out. Leaving a note for Ben, Ray headed out with a smile. He took his snowmobile into town and waved as he passed Miriam and her family on the way. 

He grinned at all the floral decorations and the lights that Helen had put up around various tents. He was in charge of the potluck stall that afternoon and parked his snowmobile to set up. Many of the townsfolk had already arrived and were enjoying the tea-boiling and muskrat-skinning activities. Neither of those appealed to Ray, but Ben would have enjoyed both without a doubt, freak that he was. 

Preparing the hunting rifle, Ray set up the targets and got the prizes ready. Many were donated toys and some local gifts typically made for tourists. Putting on his glasses, he demonstrated with some crack shots dead on target and grinned as a crowd quickly formed. He might have been showing off a little; he was a good shot, after all, and he didn’t want the townsfolk to think Ben was the only sharpshooter in town. It wasn’t like he got to carry anymore, so he might as well make the most of the opportunity. 

“Who wants a turn?” he called out. “Five dollars a shot. Got some nice prizes in it, if you think you can hit the bullseye.” 

The afternoon continued without a hitch and Ray enjoyed getting stuck in with many of the activities and chatting to people, many of whom knew him by name now. He hadn’t been expecting to have quite as much fun, but as evening rolled around he was having a great time. He was judging the kids’ dancing competition and laughing at Gunther and Helen trying to dance, when things suddenly took a turn. 

Gunther was somewhat tipsy and kept tripping over his own feet. The kids taking part ended up in fits of laughter as he played it up and fell over, much to Helen’s feigned dismay. That was when Ray spotted Ben moving through the crowds towards them. For a moment, he enjoyed the sight of him in that brown uniform, with his holster just visible beneath his coat, pulling his shirt tight across his chest. There was something about the sight of him in a shoulder holster, packing heat, that got Ray hot all over. 

Raising his hand in a wave, he grinned widely at his partner. His heart beat a little faster with excited anticipation, hoping that Inspector Frogham had kept his word. As Ben approached, he didn’t return Ray’s smile and actually looked quite worried. Ray's grin vanished and he looked at him questioningly. Shaking his head, Ben touched Ray’s arm in silent greeting before making his way over to Gunther. 

“Gunther, we need your help.” 

Picking himself up off the floor, Gunther frowned. “What is it?” 

“We have a report of three missing tourists who did not return to their rendezvous after a hike along the Mackenzie delta this afternoon,” Ben explained. 

Ray came to stand beside his partner, hands thrust into his pockets, his forehead creased with worry. “How long they been out there?”

“Approximately four hours now.” Ben glanced at Ray. “We need search and rescue in the air.” 

Gunther rubbed his face. “But I’ve had a drink, I can’t. Ray, you’re going to have to do it.” 

“Me?” 

“Take the Robinson. Copter has a searchlight and is light enough to land on an ice floe. It’ll get you to them, but you’ll only be able to bring them back one at a time; it’s only a two-seater.” 

“But I--”

“You’re licensed now and a good pilot, Ray,” Gunther reassured him. “I was going to ask you to join the search and rescue volunteer group anyway. We need more pilots.” 

“Will you help?” Ben asked Ray in earnest. 

There was only one answer as far as Ray was concerned. “Yeah, sure, of course. Come on.” 

Ben nodded gratefully and fell into step beside him. “We’ll take my truck back.” 

Ray just nodded and climbed inside once they’d arrived. He sat in the passenger seat and glanced at Ben as he got in, noticing the pinched lines of grim concern on his face. “We’ll find them, Ben.”

“Ray, after four hours, the chances of--”

“Ben.” Ray reached over and squeezed Ben’s arm. “This is us, partners again. We’ll find them.”

Ben took a deep steadying breath and nodded. “Right you are, Ray.”

****

Ray flew steadily over the delta in a standard grid pattern. He kept glancing over as Ben marked off the areas they'd cleared on a map. Ben's sharp eyes were constantly scanning the land below but so far they had had no luck. 

Their searchlight covered only a painfully small area, so the search was painfully slow, much to Ray's growing frustration. This was the part he knew he would hate about search and rescue. Being the pilot, all he could do was fly the helicopter and keep his eyes peeled on the ground. 

The wind was starting to pick up and it was getting harder to control the Robinson. "Weather's taking a turn, Ben," he declared over their headset. 

Ben nodded once but didn't say anything as he marked off another square with a cross. 

"What the hell are a couple of inexperienced hikers doing out this far on the delta anyway? Surely their guide warned them about ice melt this time of year," Ray ranted aloud, more to fill the silence than in expectation of an actual response. He glanced at the thermometer and his mouth twisted. "Temperature's dropped to minus fifteen." 

Ben rubbed his eyebrow. "We may have to call off the search. Continue in the morning."

Ray's head snapped round to stare at him. "You mean quit?" 

"Ray, it's been almost five hours. Without proper supplies, they could very well already be hypothermic."

"You don't know that they don't have supplies."

"Ray, we can't go too far. You'll run out of fuel." Ben met Ray’s gaze with a sad one of his own. "This is more common than you think, up here."

Ray scowled, unwilling to concede defeat just yet. "If we have to double back, chances are they did too. What do you do when you're lost, Ben?" 

"You retrace your steps, Ray. However, their path would have been erased by the constantly moving snow." 

"But you'd try anyway. There'd be landmarks, maybe.” Ray gave Ben a knowing look. “If it were you, Ben, you’d head to where you could bury yourself in the snow to stay warm. Just like you showed me the dogs did on our quest for Franklin. Do you think they’d know about that?"

Frowning thoughtfully, Ben hummed. "You're quite right, Ray. And it stands to reason that if they've signed up to complete a hike in the Northwest Territories then they must have some rudimentary knowledge of Arctic survival." 

"Exactly." Ray banked suddenly as a gust of wind threatened to send them careening into the ice. "Ben, you thinking what I'm thinking?" 

"That we're highly likely looking in the wrong place?" 

"That's what I'm thinking." Ray pressed his lips into a grim line. "Hang on, turning around. I think we should follow our instincts on this one."

"I agree." Ben looked over the map, frowning in concentration. "Head back southeast, Ray. There's a snowfield in a valley approximately a mile out of Inuvik. If the hikers got lost and have any sense at all, they'll have headed for the potential shelter of the valley and the softer snow." 

"Isn't that a lake normally?" 

"Yes, but with the fresh snowfall, they won't be able to tell that from the ground, so--" 

"They'll not realize the danger they're in until it's too late," Ray finished grimly. 

"Indeed." 

No more needed to be said. Ray knew the hikers were on borrowed time. This time of year meant the ice under the snow was increasingly fragile as temperatures gradually increased. The hikers needed only to put one foot wrong and they were dead. With temperatures dropping to minus twenty degrees Celsius, even if they were found, the chances of them still being alive or surviving through the night were slim. 

****

An agonizing thirty minutes later, Ray pointed. “There.” 

Ben shifted as Ray angled the searchlight over the area and peered through his binoculars. “Good spot, Ray.” 

“Is it them?” 

“It is potentially one of them. Can you land on the ice?” 

“Yeah, we’re light enough that we should be okay, but I’ll keep the engine on in case I need to take off real quick.” 

“Good thinking.” Ben squeezed Ray’s arm briefly. 

Maneuvering the helicopter ahead of the lone hiker, Ray set it down carefully and blew out a gust of air when the ice held beneath them. 

Ben was out of the helicopter the moment it touched the ice, ducking and running towards the stranded man. 

Ray watched through the flurry of snow as Ben grabbed the disoriented hiker and guided him back to the helicopter. Ray strapped the half-conscious man into the passenger seat once Ben got him inside. 

“Take him back to town, Ray!” Ben shouted over the noise of the rotors. “Land at the hospital, they have a helipad on the roof! I’ll keep searching on the ground!”

“I’m not leaving you out here!” Ray protested. 

“I’ll be alright! I have flares in my pack. The helicopter only carries two, Ray. We can’t risk putting you overweight on the ice! I’ll see you soon!” 

Ray grimaced and cursed under his breath. Impulsively, he reached across his passenger, grabbed Ben’s coat and kissed him hard on the mouth. “Be careful!” 

“I will. Don’t worry!” Ben gave him a reassuring nod and closed the door of the helicopter, thumping it twice before stepping away from them. Holding onto his Stetson, he stood back and watched as Ray took off. 

As Ray rose through the air, he took one last look at Ben, now walking across the ice, his pack slung across his back. With a knot of anxiety deep in his gut, Ray banked to the right and headed as fast as he could back to Inuvik. 

****

It took them another two hours to find and ferry the remaining two tourists lost on the ice. One had done the smart thing and buried themselves in the snow; they had been the hardest to find. Ray had had no doubt that Ben would, though. The other had only been slightly hypothermic but all three made it to the hospital. Ray was relieved to be on the way back to pick up Ben, but would stop worrying once his partner was safely sat beside him.

Spotting him on the ice in the dark was difficult and Ray would have struggled if Ben hadn’t lit two of the flares. They glowed a deep pink in the dark and Ray felt the knot of fear in his stomach untangle as he landed the helicopter. 

Ben climbed into the helicopter and Ray grinned at him, but before he got a chance to say anything, Ben’s mouth was on his, kissing him fiercely. When they broke apart, Ben threw a pleased grin at him and sat back in his seat. Putting on his headset, he took hold of Ray’s hand and gave it a firm squeeze. “Let’s go home, Ray.”

“I’m all over that,” Ray agreed eagerly. He licked his still-tingling lips and got the helicopter in the air. He shared a look with Ben and they both let out a grateful laugh. It had felt great working as partners again, like they’d never stopped. Sure, it was a very different kind of working together, but it had been smooth, easy, and Ray couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he flew them home. It might have had something to do with Ben’s chilled hand resting on his thigh the entire way, but Ray sure as hell wasn’t going to complain about that. 

****

It was getting pretty late by the time they’d gotten the Robinson back to Gunther’s. Ben drove them back to where the Jamboree was winding down for the evening and went to make his report to Inspector Frogham. Meanwhile, Ray got pulled into a conversation with Gunther, Helen and Miriam, who were more than a little bit worried. He did his best to reassure them but told them he was probably going to call it a night. 

“All the adrenaline’s worn off now, I think,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck apologetically. 

Gunther clapped him on the back. “Has he spoken to the Inspector yet?”

Ray shook his head. “He’s not had a chance. He’s over at the detachment now, though, so I’m hoping Frogham hasn’t forgotten.”

“You’re still going ahead with the plan tomorrow, eh?” Miriam asked.

Ducking his head and smiling shyly, Ray gave a nod, blushing when they made excited noises and grinned broadly at him. 

“Oh, Ray.” Helen beamed at him. “We’ll make sure everything goes to plan. He’s going to love it.”

“Love what?”

They all turned at the sound of Ben’s voice and grinned as he approached.

“Why, a chance to get stuck in with the log sawing or win at snowshoe racing, eh,” Inspector Frogham answered, appearing behind Ben. 

Ben looked at his Inspector and rubbed his eyebrow. “Sir?” 

The Inspector glanced at Ray and smiled. “I’m giving you the rest of the weekend off, Benton.”

“But, sir?”

Frogham held up his hand. “I think we can handle a few extra tourists, Benton. Besides, it’s not like you’ll be very far should we need you, eh.” 

“I, ah, no, of course not, sir.”

“Good man. You two did good work tonight. Well done. Enjoy the rest of your evening and your weekend.” 

“Thank you kindly, sir,” Ben replied, still processing his surprise. 

Throwing Ray a wink, Frogham smiled. “Billy will be seeing you on Tuesday at ten, if that’s alright, Ray?”

“That’s great. I’ll see him then.” Ray grinned. 

The Inspector gave them a wave and headed back to his truck. 

Ben turned to Ray and raised an eyebrow. “What have you been up to, Ray?” 

Thumbing his nose, Ray grinned and slid his hand into Ben’s. “This and that.” He chuckled when Ben tugged him back and cupped his face. 

“You’re being very enigmatic.” 

“That’s me, Mr Enig-whatsit.” Ray snorted a laugh at Ben’s bemused smile and kissed his nose. “Can we go home now? I have plans for you.” 

“Are you going to enlighten me at all?” 

Ray led the way back to Ben’s truck and gave him a nonchalant shrug. “No promises. Let’s see how generous I’m feeling after we get home and I get you out of those clothes.” 

****

Ray hummed, feeling rather warm and comfortable. Opening one eye, he peered at Ben, who was at that moment mimicking an octopus, with his arm and leg wrapped tightly around Ray. Mouth twitching into a fond smile, Ray gently poked him in the side and was rewarded with a grunt and an adorably sleepy mumble. 

“Mm, morning, Ray.” 

“Hey, Ben.” Ray grinned. “Enjoying your lie-in?” 

Curling around him even more tightly, Ben smiled and nuzzled the crook of Ray’s neck. “I could get used to it.” 

“Oh, I bet you could,” Ray teased, poking Ben’s side playfully. 

“Mm, Ray, if you keep doing that, I’ll be forced to take action.”

Unrepentant, Ray snickered and kissed Ben’s face and neck, his hands tracing lazy circles over Ben’s smooth skin. “Going to restrain me, Mountie?” 

Rolling over the top of him, pinning him to the bed, Ben smirked down at Ray and kissed him deeply, swallowing Ray’s moan. “Yes, I think I might.” 

Ray laughed and rolled his hips enticingly. “If this is how you use your lie-ins, then I am all on board for some Mountie action.” 

“You are,” Ben kissed him again, “incorrigible, Ray.”

“Guilty.”

“You planned all this, didn’t you?” Ben asked, kissing along Ray’s jaw, licking that sweet spot just below his ear. 

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” Ray smiled and groaned, wrapping his legs around Ben, his fingers stroking the firm muscles of Ben’s back. 

Ben pushed himself up so he could look Ray in the eye and raised both eyebrows. 

“You know, that look isn’t half as effective when you look all rumpled and horny,” Ray said, laughing when Ben poked him and nipped at his shoulder. “Alright, alright! I might have had a hand in getting you a couple of days off.” 

“You bribed the Inspector, Ray.”

“No, not a bribe, a favor. Flying lessons for Billy with the friends and family discount, if he gave you the weekend off.”

“Friends and family discount?” 

“Free, he gets them free, okay? You happy?” Ray feigned an irritated glare up at Ben. “Now, can we get back to the restraining and the kissing and the Mountie lovefest we had going on a minute ago, before I die of waiting?” 

“So impatient,” Ben teased, lightly brushing his lips over Ray’s, pulling back just far enough that Ray couldn’t kiss him properly. 

“And you are the most annoying man in the world,” Ray grumbled. “Kiss me right now or I’ll--”

“--Kick me in the head, Ray?” Ben smirked and rolled his hips.

Ray groaned and shivered, immediately distracted. “Yeah, that. Definitely something like that.”

Ben kissed him deeply and Ray had no more words as he melted into it, kissing back hungrily.

****

Later that morning, having cleaned up and gotten dressed, once Ray had convinced Ben to leave the bedroom – although he was thankful Ben now realized the benefits of a Saturday morning lie-in, Ray figured he’d created an insatiable monster – they had an early lunch before he dragged Ben off to town. 

“I take it you have plans for us today then, Ray?” 

“Oh yeah, lots of plans,” Ray replied eagerly. “First being, showing this town how to win at dog sled racing.” 

“I hadn’t realized you were quite so competitive,” Ben teased. 

Ray shot him an incredulous look. “Shut up, Ben. You knew very well how competitive I was. I’m going to win. No way is this American flatfoot losing to a Mountie.” 

“If you say so, Ray.”

“I do say so, Ben. Care to place a bet?” Ray grinned. 

“You know I don’t bet.” 

“I bet fifty that I beat you,” Ray continued regardless, as they walked towards the sleds, hand in hand. 

“Fifty of what?”

“Air, of course.” 

“Ah. Right you are.” Ben’s lips twitched into a lopsided smile. “Fifty it is.” He pressed a quick kiss to Ray’s lips before they separated to go to their separate sleds. “I expect payment in full at the finish line, Ray.” 

“Payment in full, my tight as--”

“I expect you to honor your wager, Ray.” 

Ray just laughed and pulled his goggles down as he stepped on the back of his sled. 

The day continued in much the same way. Ray got Ben to participate in most of the activities, either against him or against the town, with Ray watching from the sidelines, cheering him on. It was greatness seeing him relax and enjoy himself, no Mountie in sight. Ray couldn’t remember the last time they’d both just cut loose and relished spending time together. Not since he’d moved up to the Northwest areas, anyway. 

The afternoon went quickly and Miriam got everybody gathered around the stage area that had been set up. It looked so pretty surrounded by flowers and fairy lights. The air was brisk and Ray rubbed his gloved hands together to stay warm as she began to announce who was going to be crowned the Jamboree King. 

“And for all of his hard work and community spirit these past few months, despite being a newcomer to our small town, we, the townsfolk of Inuvik, crown Ray Kowalski as this year’s King of the Muskrat Jamboree.” 

Cheers rang out through the town and Ray looked around in confusion when Ben nudged him towards the stage. “It’s you, Ray.” 

Ray stepped up, feeling a blush heating his cheeks as Miriam hugged him and the town applauded. Glancing over at Ben, he saw those blue eyes he loved so much shining proudly at him. Laughing nervously, he dipped his head so Miriam could place the crown of flowers on his head. It was ridiculous and he loved it, although he probably looked like an idiot. 

“Thanks,” he said, giving a shy wave to the town. “I appreciate you all welcoming me to your town. I like it here.” 

“Ray has organized a dance for everyone, which will be in the main tent where we’ll end tonight’s Jamboree with a party, but first we have the snowmobile race.” Miriam clapped her hands gleefully. “I have it on good authority Willy Fields is going to win this year.” 

The crowd dispersed towards the race track with buoyant laughter and high spirits. Ray stepped down off the stage. He was immediately wrapped up in strong arms and hugged tightly. 

“I’m proud of you,” Ben murmured into his neck. 

“Yeah?” Ray grinned, hugging him back. “You like my crown?” 

“It’s very fetching.” 

“I’m glad you think so, because I made one for you.” Ray turned and picked up the second flower crown and held it up with a challenging look. 

“Whatever for?” Ben laughed. 

Ray shrugged and held Ben’s gaze. “For being you.” He got a dazzling Ben smile for that and his heart jumped a little in his chest at the sight. “May I?”

Ben bowed his head, not removing his Stetson. “You may.” 

Ray carefully placed the ring of flowers over Ben’s hat and stood back to admire his handiwork. “You look good, Ben.” 

Lifting a hand to gently caress the petals, Ben smiled softly at Ray, his gaze filled with affection. “It’s good work, Ray. These are not easy to make.” 

“Flattery will get you everywhere.” Ray grabbed Ben’s hand and led him over to the large tent. “I got something else I want to show you, but you have to close your eyes.”

“Now?” Ben frowned. “I thought you wanted us to take part in the snowmobile race?”

“We can tomorrow. Still got one more day.” Ray flashed Ben a bright grin. “I wanted to show you this today. While we got a minute to ourselves.”

“Did you plan this as well?”

Ray just waggled his head and winked at Ben without answering. 

Ben hummed knowingly and squeezed Ray’s hand. “But I have to close my eyes now?”

“Not now, not now. When I tell you to.”

“Will I like this surprise?”

“I hope.” 

“Can I have a hint?” 

Ray chuckled. “You’re like a little kid.” He stopped and turned to face him, taking hold of both his hands. “Okay, close your eyes.” 

Giving him a quizzical look, Ben tilted his head to the side slightly before acquiescing. 

Taking a deep breath, Ray kept hold of Ben’s hands and walked backwards into the tent, gently leading him inside. “Keep ’em closed,” he urged when he stopped and let go. He moved to stand behind Ben so he could appreciate the view. Fishing a small box from his pocket, he held it tightly and closed his own eyes for a second to steady his nerves. It was now or never. 

“Okay, open them.”

Ben gasped at the sight of the tent decorated with a myriad of colourful flower garlands Ray had made, intermingled with fairy lights all over the tent. In the middle was a makeshift dance floor that had flower petals scattered over its surface. 

“Ray, this is beautiful.” 

“I was inspired. Wanted to dance with you, for our anniversary. Wanted it to be special.”

“Oh, Ray. I consider each day with you to be--” Ben turned to face him and stopped when his eyes fell on Ray’s outstretched hand, the small box sitting on his palm. “Special…” he trailed off, his eyes wide and bright as he glanced up at Ray and then back down at the box. “Ray, what is this?” he whispered. 

“I guessed your ring size, an educated guess though, but I...I can get it resized in Yellowknife if we need to. I wasn’t even sure you’d want a ring but I figured you for the symbolical stuff so when I saw these and that he did custom engraving, I just went ahead with it. We can change 'em if you want, anything you like, Ben.” Ray swallowed his mouth dry, his eyes fixed intently on Ben’s face. “I didn’t know how to do this, how guys do this. Whether you’d want me to go down on one knee or, or if you just, you know, put it out there. I can still do that if you want, it’s cool. I’m good with the one knee thing, if, if that’s your thing. I’m good, it’s all good,” Ray laughed nervously. “This is coming out all wrong.”

“One knee, Ray?” Ben’s voice caught. “Are you, is this, I mean to say, oh my…”

Ray swallowed hard again and opened the box, revealing two silver rings inside. “‘Oh my’ good, or ‘oh my’ bad?” he asked tentatively. 

“You’re…you, Ray…you’re asking me?”

A grin spread across Ray’s face at Ben’s astonished, nervous blithering. He nodded. “I’m asking, Ben,” he replied softly. “Let’s make this partnership official. What do you say? Will you marry me, Ben?” 

Mouth opening and closing a few times, Ben seemed to find it hard to breathe. He reached out to brush his fingers over Ray’s hand holding the rings and nodded mutely. He held very still when Ray slid one of the rings onto his finger. “Yes,” he answered breathlessly. “Yes, Ray, of course I’ll marry you.” 

Ray whistled and stepped closer, feeling lightheaded with relief. “Whoa, we’re getting married.” He laughed nervously. 

Ben nodded. He cupped Ray’s face with both hands and kissed him sweetly for a long time. Breaking it, he let out his own nervous giggle. “We’re getting married.” 

“Boys?”

They both turned at Miriam’s voice and grinned happily at her. 

She looked expectantly at Ray, seeming as nervous as he felt, her hands held up to her mouth as though in prayer. “Did he?”

“He said yes.” 

Miriam let out a squeal of delight and clapped her hands together. “Oh, everybody’s going to be so pleased.”

“Does everybody know?” Ben asked quietly into the crook of Ray’s neck. 

“Pretty much.” Ray draped an arm over Ben’s shoulders and smiled at his blush. “I’m sorry, I know you’d prefer more privacy, but I needed their help. I wanted this to be unforgettable. You’re not an easy man to surprise, Ben.” 

Still smiling despite the flush coloring his cheeks, Ben kissed Ray’s cheek. “Flattery will get you everywhere, Ray.” 

“Oh, I hope so,” Ray replied huskily, stealing a kiss. 

The sudden flash of a camera caught their attention and they both stared at Helen, who was smiling shamelessly at them. “For the wedding album,” she declared. 

“Oh dear.” Ben chuckled. “We’re never going to get a moment’s peace, are we?”

Ray adjusted his flower crown and leaned into Ben as they smiled for the camera. “Don’t worry, you can have me all to yourself later.” Miriam set some gentle music playing and Ray held out a hand to Ben, once Helen had finished taking her picture. He smiled warmly at his husband-to-be. “Right now, though, I would like to have this dance with my fiancé, and I don’t care who sees.” 

Placing his hand in Ray’s, Ben smiled and let Ray lead him onto the middle of the dancefloor. He curled his arms around Ray’s waist and rested their foreheads together with a fond sigh. “I love you very much, Ray. Thank you for doing all of this.”

“You like it? Were you surprised?” 

“Very much so, yes.” Ben nodded. “I thought the flower crowns were a particularly unique touch, I must say.”

“That’s me, full of unique touches.” Ray grinned. 

“Indeed, I am rather fond of all of your touches, Ray, unique or otherwise.” 

“That bodes well for our marriage, then.” Ray chuckled, kissing Ben slowly. “I love you, Ben. Excited to spend the rest of my life with you. Falling out, making up, getting better, making love, excited for all of it.” 

“And I you, Ray. For as long as you’ll have me.” 

“Partners, Ben.” Ray held up his hand, now sporting the silver ring, and brushed his thumb over the matching one on Ben’s finger. “Now and forever.”

Ben took hold of Ray’s hand and pressed a tender kiss to the ring on his finger. “Now and forever, Ray,” he murmured softly, before kissing him sweetly. 

Oblivious to the growing audience watching them fondly, Ray deepened the kiss to something more passionate, which Ben returned in kind, much to Ray’s surprise. They stayed there for a long time, lost in the moment as they held each other, sharing kisses and swaying gently amidst the spring flowers.

****

Ray Vecchio picked up the envelope from the table and let out a hearty laugh when he opened it and pulled out a card. “Stella, you gotta see this!” he called out, heading into the living room. 

Looking up, Stella accepted the card, and her mouth fell open in surprise. “He actually went and did it.” 

Ray grinned and took the card back. “Who do you think proposed?” 

Sighing softly, Stella tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Definitely Ray. I know Constable Fraser is your friend, but he never seemed…warm or sentimental enough for this sort of thing. Ray’s always been a romantic."

Ray shook his head and headed back to the kitchen. “Oh ye of little faith. What did I say about Benny taking good care of the twitchy bastard?”

"To be quite honest, I fully expected one or both of them to be dead by now, by their own hands."

"Hey, they love each other!" 

"Yes, but you didn't see the way they would bicker, Ray. It was near constant. Honestly, it's like Ray married Fraser from the moment he met him." She smiled at the card as Ray stuck it to the refrigerator door. "Look at them. They're a duet all right. You think we could get the time off next year to go?"

"You want to?"

"We’ve been invited, it’d be rude not to. I also think you'd look fetching with flowers in your hair."

"Oh very funny!" Ray kissed her. "If we go, I'm going to have to wrestle Kowalski’s crown off his head. There can be only one King Ray and you're looking at him."

Stella grinned and looked at the photograph with a shake of her head. Two smiling faces looked back at her. They stood in their winter gear amidst a scattering of pretty flowers, inside some kind of tent. Ray’s arm was draped over Fraser’s shoulders, while flower crowns adorned their heads, or, in Fraser’s case, his hat. The words ‘Save the Date’, embossed in silver lettering below, completed the delightful image. 

“I’m surrounded by dorks,” Stella said. “How is this my life?” 

Ray took her in his arms and danced around the kitchen with a bright smile. “Just lucky, I guess, sweetheart. We all just got really lucky.”

♡♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> Flowers Ray uses:  
> alpine arnica - yellow  
> Rosy paintbrush - dark pink  
> Liquorice root - pink  
> Parnassus - white  
> Common yarrow - white  
> Alpine milk-vetch - white with purple tips   
> Dune goldenrod - yellow  
> Fleabane daisy - white yellow centre
> 
> Inuvik  
> Muskrat Jamboree  
> Early spring weather may still be chilly in Inuvik, but this northern town still finds plenty of ways to celebrate between late March and early April. There’s enough snow on the ground for dog sledding and snowshoe racing, and the ice is still frozen enough for a pond hockey tournament. Muskrat skinning, log sawing, and tea boiling are among the festival’s unique traditional activities. Visitors can warm up with hot refreshments, soup, and bannock, a type of flat bread, prepared by local community groups and served in tents


End file.
